My Adventures with the Love Angels
by Zachycards
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to be an ally to the Love Angels in the anime world of Wedding Peach. Well, get ready for a very epic journey. Reviews are appreciated, but no flames are allowed.
1. My shocking encounter with Limone

Zachycards: Hello everyone and welcome to my brand new anime self-insert fanfic. Now remember, this is a self-insert fanfic, so absolutely no flames are allowed. Oh, and before I say the disclaimer, I would like to give a big shout out and a huge thank you to **Peach The Hedgehog**. I would like to thank that author for giving me some very awesome and very good advice on how to make this fanfic story a great success. So anyway, here is the disclaimer. I do not own any of the anime characters in this fanfic in any way, any shape, or any other form, besides Angel Bluebell and myself. I also don't own Wedding Peach in any way, any shape, or any other form. It will always belong to Nao Yazawa. So, now that the disclaimer has been said, it is now time to move on to the first chapter of this very epic fanfic story.

Chapter 1 – My shocking encounter with Limone

It had been a very eventful and extremely special day for me, well that is if you consider graduating from high school a very big deal. But anyway, I was sitting in my room relaxing while surfing the web for some photos of the Love Angels from Wedding Peach. _"Man I wish the love angels were real, I've always wanted to be their most trusted friend and ally, and I've also always really wanted to meet Limone in person. But I guess because they aren't real, I guess I'll never know what it would be like" _I thought to myself sadly. But, I was soon going to get an unexpected visit from a certain someone who was going to send me on a journey that I had always dreamed of going on.

Meanwhile in another world known as the Angel World, a certain blond haired angel named Limone was looking through a portal in front of him, and the image that he was looking at was none other than an image of me wishing how I could experience what it would be like to become an ally and friend of the Love Angels. "It appears that I have at last found the chosen human who is to aid the Love Angels in their fight against the devils, I must tell Aphrodite about this good news at once" Limone said as he turned around and faded from sight to Aphrodite's throne room.

When Limone arrived in the throne room, he immediately approached the throne to speak to Aphrodite. "Aphrodite, I have found the chosen one who is to aid the Love Angels in their battles against Lord Pluie and the devil world, his name is Zachary" Limone said.

"Good, then I think it is for you to go and tell him about his new destiny and bring him back here so that I can give him his powers" Aphrodite said in response.

"But, what if he doesn't believe me at first?" Limone asked.

"Then I would suggest that you show him the truth about why he is the chosen one" Aphrodite said in response.

About a second after Aphrodite had finished her sentence, a long line of descending crystal stairs appeared behind Limone.

"Yes Aphrodite, I will do as you ask, I will not disappoint you" Limone said as he turned around again and started to slowly descend the crystal staircase towards my world.

Back in my room, I was still on my computer and I was still anguishing over the fact that I may never get the chance to see what it would be like to become an ally to Momoko and her friends, that is, until the ceiling of my room disappeared and a bright white light started to shine intensely.

It was then that I immediately looked up from what I was doing on my computer, and I was immediately met with a bright blinding light. The light was actually so intense I had to shield my eyes with my arm so I would not go blind from it. But when the bright light had finally faded and I had removed my arm from in front of my eyes, I was in complete shock from what I saw, for where my room's ceiling once was, was now a long descending line of what appeared to be crystal steps. But, what really almost make me lose my breath was that someone who I would not have even thought was real was descending down the long line of crystal steps. "This cannot be real, there is now way this can be real" I said to myself in a very quiet tone of voice.

About a second after I had finished saying to myself that this could not be happening, Limone decided to tell me otherwise. "Look Zachary, I know that you might be thinking that I might not be real, but I have come here to tell you that you are the chosen one who is destined to help the love angels in the fight against the devils" Limone said. But unfortunately for Limone, I was not the type of person who was going be easily convinced about something like this.

"How do you know my name and what makes you think I should believe what you are saying to me? Do you honestly expect me to believe that I'm supposed to help Momoko, Yuri, Hinagiku, and Scarlett just because you are telling me that I'm the chosen one?" I said to Limone in a very shocked and also very confused tone of voice.

It was then that Limone let out a big sigh. _"I had a feeling this would happen" _he thought to himself. He then decided that he would have to tell me about my destiny with the love angels. "Listen to me Zachary you have no idea of what lies ahead for you, and it would be best if I told why you are the chosen one and why I am here to take you to the Angel World to meet Aphrodite" Limone said.

I then started to get a strange feeling that I should at least trust Limone and listen to what he wanted to tell me, but I still was a little bit unconvinced. "Okay Limone, I'll listen to what you have to say, but, I'm still not convinced of you saying that I'm the chosen one" I said.

"Trust me Zachary, after I'm finished telling you what is needed to be said, you will be very much convinced" Limone said to me in a very kind tone of voice.

"Alright I'm all ears" I said

A second after I had finished my sentence, Limone began to tell me about my past life as a love angel named Angel Bluebell and how I was brought to this world after Angel Celeste had fallen down to earth, lost her memory, married Shouichirou, and after Angel Lily, Angel Daisy, and Angel Salvia had been reincarnated on earth as their current human identities. Limone also told me that I would soon be given back my memories as Angel Bluebell, and that I would also have my powers again.

It was when Limone was finally done telling me just about everything I was going to need to know about the journey ahead that I slowly began to think that he might actually be real after all. "Okay Limone, I guess you are telling the truth, but I'm confused about one thing" I said in a somewhat confused tone of voice.

"What is it Zachary?" Limone asked in a kind tone of voice.

"How can I become Angel Bluebell if there isn't another piece of The Saint Something Four or a magical item that I would need to help me aid the love angels in their battles?" I asked in a confused tone of voice.

"I think that in order for your question to be answered you should follow me up these stairs, Aphrodite is waiting for you" Limone said.

"Ok Limone, I'll come with you, but, this doesn't mean I'm convinced about their being an item that is going to aid me in my battles against the devils and Lord Pluie" I said as I walked up the crystal steps towards Limone.

"Like I said earlier Zachary, once you meet Aphrodite, everything will make sense to you" Limone said in a reassuring tone of voice.

And right after Limone had finished his sentence; he turned around and walked back up the crystal stairs towards the Angel World, while I followed close behind.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it, so, what surprises await me in the Angel World? Find out in the next chapter. Oh, and remember, leave a review if you want to, but as always, no flames are allowed.<p> 


	2. Angel Bluebell returns

Zachycards: Hello everyone, and welcome to my next new chapter of My Adventures with the love angels. But first things first, before I introduce the chapter, I need to say the disclaimer, so here it is. I do not own any of the mentioned anime characters in this fanfic besides Angel Bluebell, the Sword of Bluebell, and myself, I also do not own Wedding Peach, it will always belong to Nao Yazawa. So now that the disclaimer has been said, it is time to move on to the new chapter.

Chapter 2 - Angel Bluebell returns

It had been about a minute after me and Limone had made it to the top of the crystal stairs was when I realized that I was standing in a large throne room. I then began to get a strange feeling deep inside of me that there was more things that Limone and Aphrodite were going to tell me.

"So remind me again why I'm here in the Angel World Limone?" I asked in a somewhat confused tone of voice.

"Because you are here to meet Aphrodite and be given something that is going to help you become the love angel that you were in your previous life Zachary," Limone said to me in response.

"Oh okay, now I remem…whoa, wait a second, you never said anything about Aphrodite giving me anything" I said in a somewhat frantic sounding tone of voice.

It was then that Limone decided that now was the time to bring me to Aphrodite, who was on her throne. When we stopped at the stairs that lead up to the throne, I immediately decided to ask Aphrodite about what item would be using to transform into Angel Bluebell. Aphrodite than responded by asking me to come up the stairs to the throne so that she could give me a very special magical item that would help me aid the Love Angels in their battles against the devils.

Aphrodite then handed me a very familiar looking gold handled sword that had what looked like a cross-shaped handle with a bluebell flower shaped gem in the center of the cross-shaped handle. Aphrodite than told me that it was called "The Sword of Bluebell," which was going to help me transform in to Angel Bluebell and use my attacks, which consisted of an attack that was called the "Saint Bluebell Lightning Sword Slash" and Aphrodite also told me about an attack that would be able to purify a devil, which was called "Sword Of Bluebell Devil Purification."

After Aphrodite was done telling me about what attacks I could use with the sword, she than told me to do one last thing. "Now, raise the Sword of Bluebell high into the air and say the words Elegant Wedding Flower"

"Okay, but, Aphrodite, I just have one more question before I transform into Angel Bluebell" I said in a somewhat concerned and nervous tone of voice.

"What is it that is bugging you Zachary?" Aphrodite asked.

"I don't know what I am supposed to say when I meet Momoko, Yuri, Hinagiku, and Scarlett for the first time in so many years. Will they even remember who Angel Bluebell is?" I asked in a still somewhat concerned and nervous tone of voice.

"Just remember to listen to your heart, you will know what to say to them when the time comes" Limone said to me in a very reassuring tone of voice.

"Alright, I will try my best to help them in their battles, but I can very much tell both of you that I might not be perfect in the first battle that I aid them in" I said in a somewhat nervous tone of voice as I held the Sword of Bluebell high into the air.

I then said "Elegant Wedding Flower!" And before I knew what was happening, the bluebell flower shaped gem on the handle of the Sword of Bluebell began to glow a very bright blue color. About a second later, a big blue ribbon shot out of the gem, wove itself around my arm that was holding the sword, and tied itself into a big blue bow.

Then, the big blue ribbon began to cover the rest of my body, and when the blue ribbon disappeared, I was no longer a boy, and I was no longer a human from the real world, because where my former human male self once stood was now occupied by my new armor clad Love Angel form, the one and only Angel Bluebell. She was a sixteen year old girl with long blue hair that went down to her lower back. She was also wearing a very impressive battle outfit that consisted of an upward curved and pointed shoulder plate positioned on each of her shoulders, a golden chest plate with an emblem of a five petal bluebell flower in the center, and a single white wing was positioned on the right and left side of the bluebell emblem. She was also wearing the usual small leg cufflink on the upper part of her left leg, and she was also wearing a mini skirt that was painted blue on the very front and was still white on the sides and back. She also was wearing blue pump shoes with a strap that went around the ankle, and she also had angel wings on her back. When my transformation into Angel Bluebell was completed, I immediately lowered the Sword of Bluebell and looked down at myself, and boy was I shocked.

"Okay, this is going to take some getting used to" I said in my new female voice, which I immediately was shocked when I heard myself speak. But, even though I was Angel Bluebell again, I still had to find a way to get to where Momoko and her friends were. Then I realized that I would need to ask Aphrodite or Limone for help.

When I ended up asking Aphrodite how I was going to get to where they were, she told me that all I would have to do is go down the crystal steps and then when I got there I would arrive at a portal that will take me to my first battle, which is where I am going to aid the Love Angels in their fight against a devil known only as Lord Pluie.

It was after I had said my goodbyes to Limone and Aphrodite that I started to descend down the long line of crystal steps towards the portal that was going to transport me to my first battle with the Love Angels as Angel Bluebell. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I stopped right in front of the portal. I was beginning to hear familiar female voices from the other side of the portal that I was soon going to find out we're belonging to the four Love Angels that I was going to be allying with. About a half-second later, I dashed forward and went through the portal.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. What new surprises await meAngel Bluebell in my first battle with the love angels? Find out in the next chapter "Angel Bluebell's first new battle" And remember, as always leave good reviews, but no flames are allowed as usual. Once again, I would like to once again thank **Peach The Hedgehog **for helping me. Feel free to leave a nice review, but remember, absolutely no flames are allowed. See you in the next chapter and ttfn.


	3. Angel Bluebell's first new battle

Zachycards: Hello everyone, and welcome to the next new chapter of My Adventures with the love angels. But as always before I start saying the disclaimer and the chapter, I would once again like to thank **Peach The Hedgehog **for helping me with the last two chapters, please be sure to go and check out her stories, she has some really nice ones. So anyway here is the disclaimer. I don't own any of the mentioned anime characters or items in this fanfic besides Angel Bluebell, the Sword of Bluebell, and myself, I also do not own Wedding Peach, it will always belong to Nao Yazawa. So now that the disclaimer has been said, it is now time to move on to the third chapter.

Chapter 3 – Angel Bluebell's 1st new devil battle

It was after I had gone through the portal that I was immediately met with a bright light, but after the light had faded, I immediately noticed that I had been deposited in an alleyway. I then decided that before I went to go find Wedding Peach and her friends, I first wanted to check out the sights and see what this world looked like.

After I had exited the alleyway I was immediately met with a long deserted street. _"That's strange, why is there no one here?"_ I thought to myself as I began walking down the deserted street.

As I walked down the street, I immediately noticed how beautiful everything was. But, as I continued to walk down the street and admire the many stores and apartments that lined the sidewalks, I soon began to hear voices that seemed to be coming from somewhere nearby.

"Why don't you stop running away like a coward and just face me Lord Pluie" the familiar female voice said.

"That voice sounded like Wedding Peach, and it also sounds like she is about to battle against Lord Pluie" I said to myself. And so without having to even think twice, I began to run down the street towards the sound of Wedding Peach's voice.

When I had rounded one of the deserted street corners, I was immediately met with a large grassy field with a gazebo in the middle, and it seemed like Wedding Peach's voice was coming from the field on the other side of the gazebo, and I could only guess that Angel Lily, Angel Daisy, and Angel Salvia would be there as well. "Well I guess this is the place, I might as well hide myself in the gazebo so that I can introduce myself to Wedding Peach when the time is right" I said as I silently walked towards the gazebo so that I would not be heard or seen by Wedding Peach or Lord Pluie until I decided to make my next move and attack Lord Pluie.

When I had reached the inside of the gazebo without being seen, I decided that now would be a good time to test out one of my new attacks against Lord Pluie with the Sword of Bluebell.

Meanwhile, as I was preparing to launch my attack at Lord Pluie, Wedding Peach, Angel Lily, and Angel Daisy were busy fighting against him, well, that is if you include the fact that they were dodging multiple attacks that Pluie was sending at them with his sword of darkness.

t was then that Angel Lily tried to use her Saint Lip Liner to snare Lord Pluie by saying "Saint Lip Liner, Lily Rainbow!" But he was able to dodge her attack. Angel Daisy then decided to use her Saint Pendule to attack Lord Pluie by saying "Saint Pendule, Daisy Blizzard." She ended up almost getting him, but he again managed to dodge the attack as well. And when Wedding Peach decided to try and use her Saint Miroir to attack Lord Pluie, she then said "Saint Miroir Bridal Flash!" But unfortunately, Pluie dodged the attack easily just like the other two attacks.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, an unrecognizable female voice yelled out "Saint Bluebell Lightning Sword Slash!" And before anyone could find or figure out what was happening, a huge charge of white electricity shot forward from out of the inside of the gazebo, and hit Lord Pluie directly, but even though my attack had hit him, he managed to slightly recover.

It was then that Wedding Peach, Angel Lily, and Angel Daisy turned their attention towards the gazebo, which was where the charge of white electricity had come from, and they were shocked by what they saw, for standing in the middle of the gazebo, with a golden cross shape handled sword that was still sparking with white electricity was a mysteriously familiar looking blue haired and armor clad Love Angel. A second or so later, Wedding Peach decided to speak first.

"Thanks for helping us out, but, who exactly are you, have we met somewhere before?" Wedding Peach asked me in a somewhat confused and somewhat surprised tone of voice.

It was at that moment that I really did not know how to correctly respond, but something inside me was telling me exactly what I need to say. So, without having to even think twice about it, I lowered my Sword of Bluebell, which instantly dematerialized from view, and I started to explain who I was. "I have been sent here by Aphrodite to help you, Lily, Daisy, and Salvia in your battles against the devils, you can call me Angel Bluebell" I said to Wedding Peach in a somewhat nervous and confident tone of voice.

It was at that moment that Lord Pluie had fully recovered from my attack, and judging from the look on his face, he wasn't happy at all about my interference in his battle against Wedding Peach and the other Love Angels. "What makes you think you can just interfere in my battle, well, no matter, I guess I'll just have to take care of you first!" Lord Pluie said angrily as he started to charge towards me with his sword of darkness ready to attack me.

As Lord Pluie was charging towards me, I re-materialized the Sword of Bluebell in my left hand, and readied myself for my first sword fight with Lord Pluie. But unfortunately for Lord Pluie, as he came closer and closer to me, he was immediately met with another familiar love angel, known only as Angel Salvia, who landed right in front of me, and before Lord Pluie could get to me, he was met with two very familiar swords that had materialized in Angel Salvia's hands.

"Angel Salvia, how dare you interfere with my battle against this Love Angel" Lord Pluie said angrily to Angel Salvia while looking directly at me.

"Sorry Lord Pluie, but she's going to have to wait, I have a score to settle with you!" Angel Salvia said angrily, as both she and Lord Pluie separated their swords from one another, backed away from one another and began to clash their swords against each other again and again.

It was while Angel Salvia and Lord Pluie were furiously clashing swords with one another that I decided to conduct another sneak attack against Lord Pluie with my Sword of Bluebell. But, as I was about to charge up for another lightning attack with my Sword of Bluebell, I began to hear Limone's voice coming from the bluebell shaped gem on my Sword of Bluebell.

"Patience Angel Bluebell, you will have time to fight against Pluie when the time is right" Limone said to me.

"Okay Limone, I shall do as you ask" I quietly said in response.

About a second or two after Limone's image had vanished from the bluebell shaped gem on my Sword of Bluebell, I instantly looked back up to see that Angel Salvia was still clashing swords with Lord Pluie. And it was at that moment that I decided to go over to where Wedding Peach, Angel Lily, and Angel Daisy were so that I could introduce myself properly rather than do what I had previously done to introduce myself to them.

It was after I had approached them and properly introduced myself to them that I had finally found myself to no longer be nervous in front of them. I then turned around again to see how Angel Salvia was fairing against Lord Pluie in their sword fight, and when I did, I was shocked, because Angel Salvia was beginning to lose here edge against Lord Pluie as they still continued to clash their swords against each other.

"Wedding Peach, I think it is time to send Lord Pluie packing" Angel Lily said. Wedding Peach instantly nodded in response as she once again raised her Saint Miroir and prepared to launch another attack at Lord Pluie. Wedding Peach then called out to Salvia to tell her to move out of the way while she attacked Lord Pluie with her Saint Miroir. Angel Salvia wasted no time in getting out of the way.

It was when Angel Salvia was far enough away that Wedding Peach once again raised her Saint Miroir and said "Saint Miroir Bridal Flash!" And although she caught Lord Pluie by surprise this time, he still managed to evade the attack.

After Lord Pluie had evaded Wedding Peach's attack, he then started to flee towards a black portal that he had opened up for him to get back to the Devil World.

"Mark my words love angels, the next time we meet, I will destroy you, the same also goes for you as well Angel Bluebell" Lord Pluie said angrily as he disappeared into the black portal.

It was after Lord Pluie had vanished into the black portal and the black portal closed that Wedding Peach, Angel Lily, Angel Daisy, and Angel Salvia decided that because they had finally reunited with me after such a long time that they should waste no time in transforming back into Momoko, Yuri, Hinagiku, and Scarlett.

When all five of us had transformed back into our civilian forms, Momoko, Yuri, Hinagiku, and Scarlett decided that now would be the best time to ask me where I would be staying, Momoko ended up volunteering for me to stay with her, which I ended up saying that she didn't need to go through any trouble. But Momoko ended up saying that it was no trouble at all. So I ended up finally agreeing.

After everything else had been sorted out, as well as all of us discussing some stuff with one another, we finally decided to go home for the night to get some sleep. And with that, Momoko and I went on our way to her house, while Yuri, Hinagiku, and Scarlett went their separate ways to their own houses.

Zachycards: Well there you have it, another successful chapter done. Now, just to establish something, I will not be posting the next chapter for about a few more days because of my upcoming very busy and tight schedule of appointments. So be patient, I should have the next chapter up in maybe a few days to a week or so. Once again, a big thanks to **Peach The Hedgehog**, and a "ttfn" for everyone else. See you all in the next chapter.


	4. Angel Bluebell's 1st dream of the future

Zachycards: Hello everyone, and welcome to the next new chapter of My Adventures with the love angels. But as always, before I start saying the disclaimer and start the chapter, I would like to thank **Peach The Hedgehog **for giving me some great ideas for this chapter. So anyway here is the disclaimer. I do not own any of the mentioned anime characters or items in this fanfic besides Angel Bluebell, the Sword of Bluebell, and myself, I also do not own Wedding Peach, it will always belong to Nao Yazawa. So now that the disclaimer has been said, it is now time to move on to the fourth chapter of this very extremely epic and very extremely awesome anime fanfic story.

Chapter 4 – Angel Bluebell's 1st dream of the future

It was when the sun had almost completely set behind the horizon that Momoko and I had finally made it to her house. When we made it to the door, Momoko told me that we would need to remove our shoes as soon as we got inside. I wasted no time in agreeing with her, since I had already known of this custom from the anime.

Shortly after we had both made it inside before night fell, Momoko decided to introduce me to her dad, and when Momoko had properly introduced me to him, it was then time for me and Momoko to get ready to go to sleep for the night. So when Momoko had brought me to her room, and had found me some pajamas to sleep in for the night, she then told me that she would allow me to sleep in the guest bedroom that was opposite her room on the other side of the hallway. I instantly agreed with Momoko, and right after I had agreed, we both said good night to each other, and went to our separate rooms to get a good night sleep.

When I had gotten into my bed in the guest bedroom, and had fallen asleep about a few minutes later, which was because of my mind still trying to process the fact that I was an actual ally to the love angels. But, it was after I had fallen asleep that I began to have my first weird dream, well, that is if you count the dream having something to do with an upcoming battle.

* * *

><p><em>My dream starts with me appearing on a tall building; I am already transformed into Angel Bluebell and I have the Sword of Bluebell in my left hand. I am also seen looking down at a battlefield, which is where Wedding Peach, Angel Lily, Angel Daisy, and Angel Salvia are seen lying still and motionless on the ground, and to the left of them, I see Lord Pluie standing and laughing evilly. "At last the Love Angels have fallen!" Lord Pluie said evilly. <em>

_"So sorry to give you the bad news Lord Pluie, but I think you're forgetting someone!" I yelled from the top of the building._

_It was then that Lord Pluie turned his attention away from the motionless Love Angels on the ground to see me on top of the building in a pose that was almost the same as Wedding Peach's when she said her opening speech before any battle. "The nature of the Bluebell is to spread joy and love, allowing friendships to remain strong!"_

_It was right after I had finished my opening speech that I jumped off the edge of the building with my Sword of Bluebell at the ready and my angel wings spread wide. _

* * *

><p>I was then woken up by the morning sun and my dream had ended, but something deep inside me was trying to tell me that that dream was only just the beginning of what was to come. I then decided that now would be a good time to get dressed and get ready for the day ahead.<p>

It was after I had gotten out of bed and I had gotten dressed into clothes for the day that I decided to go downstairs and eat some breakfast, but that was before I decided to go see if Momoko was awake yet. When I went to her room, I noticed that she was not there, so I decided to go downstairs and eat some breakfast.

When I got downstairs to the dining room, I noticed that Momoko was their waiting for me. "Good morning Momoko did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes I did Zachary, thanks for asking" Momoko said cheerfully.

"Well actually Momoko, I have something to talk to you about, it's about a dream that I had last night, I think it has something to do with Lord Pluie" I said in a somewhat concerned tone of voice.

"Well why don't you tell me about it while we eat our breakfast" Momoko said in response.

"Sounds like a plan to me" I said

So as both of us ate our breakfast, I told Momoko about my dream that I had had last night, and when we had finished our breakfast and I had finished telling Momoko about my strange dream Momoko ended up looking more shocked then surprised.

"Wow, I think this is something that we should discuss with Yuri, Hinagiku, and Scarlett" Momoko said.

"I couldn't agree with you any less Momoko" I said in response.

It was right after I had responded to Momoko's sentence that the doorbell rang. Momoko then decided that I should be the one to answer it while she thought about what I had just told her about my very strange dream.

It was after I had reached the door and opened it that I saw Yuri and Hinagiku dressed in their school uniforms, and judging by the looks on their faces they were very happy to see me. Yuri then told me that today was going to be my first day at their school since I was going to be staying with Momoko for a while. I then ended up telling her that I didn't have a school uniform to wear, but Hinagiku ended up telling me that Momoko had a spare uniform in her bedroom that was apparently my size. But before I went upstairs to put on the school uniform, I decided to tell Yuri and Hinagiku about the dream that I had last night, and after I had finished telling them about it, they were very intrigued about it.

"Maybe it could be a vision of the future?" Hinagiku said to me in a very intrigued tone of voice.

"What do you mean that it could vision of the future?" I asked Hinagiku in a very confused tone of voice.

"I think what Hinagiku is trying to say is that you might be able to see into the future" Yuri said to me in response.

It was then that I decided to agree to Yuri's thoughts on the subject. "I guess your Yuri, I think I'll go get my school uniform on, I will be back in a minute" I said as I went back up the stairs to Momoko's bedroom

When I had gone in to Momoko's bedroom, I went to her closet and opened it. I kept searching neatly through her closet until I found the Saint Hanazono school uniform that I had been looking for.

It was after I had gotten dressed into my Saint Hanazono school uniform that I headed back downstairs to where Momoko, Yuri and Hinagiku were. When I got there, all 4 of us went out of the house and off to the school. When we finally arrived at Saint Hanazono, Momoko decided to bring me to the office so that I could get my schedule of today's classes.

After I had gotten my schedule of the classes for the day, I immediately went down the hall with Momoko to our first class, which was math. I didn't quite understand the class at first, but after I took down some notes I began to get it. The next class was social studies, and unfortunately for me, I wasn't so good at that class, even though I had learned a lot about Japanese history in my own world, I hadn't learned anything about the emperor of Japan or anything like that, but after I had sat down for a while and taken down some notes, I started to at least learn something. The third class was Marine Biology, a subject that I was really good at. The assignment was basically consisting of the students in the class taking turns reading in their Marine Biology books about topics of the ocean and the mysterious bioluminescent animals that lived there. It also consisted of us answering questions about things like what color of light penetrated deepest into water.

After the fourth period class was dismissed, Momoko then told me that fifth period was Lunch. So without having to respond, both of us gathered our stuff and headed towards the soccer field, which was where Momoko, Yuri, Hinagiku and Scarlett were going to view the soccer team's practice while they ate lunch.

While Momoko and I were walking down the hall with me behind her, a very familiar guy that I knew I would eventually see, but hoped very badly that he wouldn't start fighting with Momoko at a time like this.

"Hey there Momopi" Yousuke said in a very cheeky tone of voice.

"Yousuke, I've told you many times and I will tell you once again, stop calling me Momopi, my name is NOT Momopi, it's Momoko!" Momoko said to Yousuke in a very agitated tone of voice.

* * *

><p>Zachycards: Well there you have it, another successful chapter has been fully completed. What new battles await me in the near future, and how will Yousuke react when he talks to me for the first time. Find out in the next new chapter of My Adventures with the Love Angels. See you all next time. ttfn.<p> 


	5. Angel Bluebell's 2nd new devil battle

Zachycards: Hello everyone, and welcome to the next new chapter of My Adventures with the love angels. But as always, before I start saying the disclaimer and start the chapter, I would like to thank **Peach The Hedgehog** for giving me some great ideas for these past few chapters. So anyway here is the disclaimer. I do not own any of the mentioned anime characters or items in this fanfic besides Angel Bluebell, the Sword of Bluebell, and myself, I also do not own Wedding Peach, it will always belong to Nao Yazawa. So now that the disclaimer has been said, it is now time to move on to the fifth chapter of this epic story.

Chapter 5 – Angel Bluebell's 2nd new devil battle

It was after Momoko had lost her temper due to Yousuke calling her Momopi in a very cheeky tone of voice that I decided that now would be the time to intervene and defend Momoko. "Listen Yousuke, I would really appreciate it if you were to stop calling Momoko Momopi" I said in a somewhat irritated tone of voice.

"And you are who, her new boyfriend?" Yousuke in a very cheeky tone of voice again.

It was then that I began to get extremely irritated by Yousuke's cheeky attitude towards me and Momoko. "Yousuke, let me tell it to you in ways you can understand, I am NOT her boyfriend!" I said in an angry tone of voice as Yousuke just stood there with an even more cheeky looking expression on his face.

"I think Zachary is right about that Yousuke, you really don't know when to stop do you!" Momoko said to Yousuke in a just as irritated tone of voice as she turned around to walk away, that is until Yousuke decided to call her Momofish, and well, that's when things started to go downhill. Momoko ended up whacking Yousuke in the face with her bag, which unfortunately was where Jama-P was taking a nap, so let's just say that Jama-P was a little shaken up after that.

It was after Momoko and I had decided to finally leave Yousuke alone that we decided to once again head down to the soccer field, which was where we saw Yuri, Hinagiku and Scarlett sitting on the grassy hill overlooking the soccer team's practice, and of course Yuri and Hinagiku were admiring Captain Yanagiba, while Scarlett was just admiring the game in general.

It was right after Momoko and I had finally arrived to where Yuri, Hinagiku, and Scarlett that we started talking about how all of our classes went, and it was not until I told them that I had done somewhat okay in each of the classes, Momoko ended up telling me that I would get the hang of the classes soon. Suddenly, all five of us began to sense that there was a devil somewhere nearby. Yuri ended up finding out that it was coming from somewhere inside the school, and without having to even think about it, all five of us dashed back into the school and ran down a couple of hallways until we finally arrived at the classroom where I had been for my math class.

After I ended up going to the door and silently sliding it open, I immediately saw that all of the students had been knocked unconscious, and judging by the look of the room itself, I had a feeling that there was a devil somewhere in this room. It was then that I looked to the far side of the room, and I saw two devils that immediately recognized as Lord Pluie and Aquelda from the devil world, and they were both draining the love waves out of two of the remaining students in the classroom. _"What are those two heartless devils doing here?" _I thought to myself as I silently closed the door again.

It was then that Yuri asked me what was going on in there that I then told her, Momoko, Hinagiku, and Scarlett that Lord Pluie and Aquelda were in there and that they were draining the love waves from everyone in the classroom. And without having to waste any more time talking about what was going on in the classroom, Momoko brought out her Saint Miroir, Yuri brought out her Saint Lip Liner, Hinagiku pulled out her Saint Pendule, Scarlett pulled out her Tiara, and I pulled out my Sword of Bluebell. Momoko and the rest of us then chanted our individual incantations, and about a few seconds later, we were once again transformed into our armor clad Love Angel forms.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the classroom, Lord Pluie and Aquelda had just finished draining the last student in the classroom, that is until five familiar female voices yelled "Stop right there" from the other side of the classroom door.<p>

It was when the door to the classroom slid open and five familiar armor clad Love Angels stood in the doorway, and then Wedding Peach, Angel Lily, Angel Daisy, and Angel Salvia said their opening speeches. I then said my opening speech, "The nature of the Bluebell is to spread joy and love, allowing friendships to remain strong!"

It was after I had finished my opening speech that Lord Pluie and Aquelda decided to launch their first attacks at us. "Prepare yourselves love angels, for once the Saint Something Four is finally ours, we will have no trouble draining all of your energy" Lord Pluie said as he once again materialized his sword of darkness in his left hand while Aquelda summoned a dragon of water and prepared to command it to attack us. Wedding Peach than decided that now would be a good time for us to get ready for the battle, and about a second or two after Wedding Peach had said that, Lord Pluie charged right at her with his sword of darkness ready to slash her, but Wedding Peach was able to dodge his attack just in time.

I then decided that since Wedding Peach had her hands full with Lord Pluie that Angel Lily, Angel Daisy and I would battle against Aquelda and her dragon of water. The battle was long and tough. But, it was not until I used my "Saint Bluebell Lightning Sword Slash" attack in combination with Angel Daisy's "Saint Pendule Daisy Blizzard" attack and Angel Lily's "Saint Lip Liner Lily Rainbow" attack that we managed to finally destroy the dragon of water, and unfortunately for Aquelda, I was about to use a purification attack of my own. I then raised the Sword of Bluebell high above my head and said "Sword of Bluebell Devil Purification!" and after I had said those exact words, a streak of blue light shot out of the tip of the Sword of Bluebell and hit Aquelda directly, who instantly vanished after the streak of blue light had hit her.

It was then that Lord Pluie saw that Aquelda had been destroyed by my attack, and I could tell by the look on his face that he was absolutely furious of what I had just done to Aquelda. Lord Pluie than decided that now was the right time to flee the battle and go back to the Devil World, and with that, he teleported out of sight.

It was after Lord Pluie had once again fled the battle that I instantly lowered the Sword of Bluebell and decided to transform back into my civilian form. Wedding Peach, Angel Lily, Angel Daisy, and Angel Salvia transformed back into Momoko, Yuri, Hinagiku, and Scarlett shortly after I had transformed back into my civilian form.

All five of us then decided to go back to the soccer field to see if we could still catch the last of the soccer team's lunchtime practice. But, unfortunately for me and Momoko, we ended up running into Yousuke again, who was still in his usual cheeky mood. "Hey their Momopi where did you and your friends run off too?" Yousuke asked cheekily.

It was then that Momoko decided that she had had it with Yousuke calling her Momopi, "Yousuke, my name is NOT Momopi, so I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me that!" Momoko said in a very irritated tone of voice as she got ready to hit Yousuke in the head with her bag again. I then decided to keep out of this while Momoko and Yousuke argued with each other. I then sighed to myself and said "Man, they are so meant for each other" I said to myself.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it that is the end of chapter five. I will hopefully have the next chapter up by next month because I have a four day convention to go to in another state. So, I guess I will see you all in the next chapter. Feel free to leave a review if you want to, but like I always have said absolutely no flames allowed. See you all later and ttfn.<p> 


	6. Pluie's final chance part 1

Zachycards: Once again here is the disclaimer. I do not own anything in this story other than Angel Bluebell, the Sword of Bluebell and myself. I also do not own Wedding Peach in any way, any shape, or any other form, it will always belong to Nao Yazawa. Oh, and I am very very sorry for not being able to finish this chapter until now. I am in college now, so do not expect there to be another chapter after this for quite some time. Now anyways, on with part one of chapter six.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Pluie's final chance part one<p>

While the fight between Momoko and Yousuke was still going on, and after I had said to myself that they were both so meant for each other, I then decided to just walk away from the situation before things really got any worse. But, as I was walking away, I sensed that someone was following me. I spun around swiftly only to find Jama-P floating a few feet in front of me, and judging by the look on his face, he seemed concerned about me. "Excuse me Zachary, is there something that is bothering you?" he asked me in a concerned tone of voice.

It was then that I turned around slightly and said in a somewhat concerned and anxious tone of voice "Thank you for your concern Jama-P, but right now the only two things that I am concerned about is how I am going to fair in the next fight against Pluie or another devil as Angel Bluebell." When I turned to face Jama-P again, I could see that he was still deeply concerned about something. "So, what is the second thing that seems to be bothering you Zachary?" Jama-P asked me in a concerned tone of voice again. "The second thing that is bothering me is whether or not Momoko and Yousuke will ever stop fighting" I said in response while I sweat-dropped. After I had said this to Jama-P, he also sweat-dropped. "You never cease to amaze me Zachary" Jama-P said to me in response while he still sweat-dropped. "You don't know the half of it" I said to Jama-P jokingly in response as I chuckled a little.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another world called the Devil World, Pluie was in Reine Devilla's throne room, and from the looks of things, Reine Devilla was very angry with Lord Pluie for once again failing at the hands of the Love Angels and losing Aquelda in the process. "Lord Pluie, I am most displeased with your recent failures to defeat the Love Angels, retrieve the Saint Something Four, and above all else, to get rid of that pest Angel Bluebell" Reine Devilla angrily said to Pluie. Pluie then responded by saying that he had formulated a new plan to get rid of the Love Angels. Reine Devilla was still very skeptical about giving him another chance, but she allowed him to tell her his plan. "But realize this Lord Pluie, if you fail me again, I will have no choice but to replace you with someone who can do your job of eliminating the Love Angels properly, do I make myself clear?" Reine Devilla said. "Yes Queen Reine Devilla, I will not fail you this time" Lord Pluie said in response. "You had best hope for your sake that that is going to be the case" Reine Devilla said in a very serious sounding tone of voice as Pluie turned around and teleported out of the throne room.<p>

After Pluie had teleported out of Reine Devilla's throne room to go back to the Human World, he soon reappeared in an alleyway. About a second after that, he then said to himself with his right fist clenched and at his side "thanks to those annoying Love Angels, I have only one chance left to get rid of them once and for all. But with this new plan that I have come up with, I can't lose!" Then, shortly after Lord Pluie had finished saying that, he then let out a very maniacal sounding laugh and once again teleported away to find the Love Angels. When he reappeared again, he had reappeared in front of a house that had a strong love wave coming from it. Pluie then figured out that the source of the strong love wave seemed to be coming from the main part of the house. About a second or two later, Pluie teleported inside the house to find the source where the strong love wave was emanating from. When Pluie reappeared inside the house, he immediately noticed two people on the other side of the room from where he was. One of the two had long pink hair that looked very familiar to him. Pluie then decided to call forth a devil to possess the person with the long pink hair, unaware that it would benefit him later on.

It was after Pluie had called forth the devil and after he told the devil to possess the person with long pink hair, that the person screamed as she was taken over and possessed by the devil.

It was not so long after that had happened that I heard the exact same scream. "Jama-P did you hear that?" I asked him in a somewhat very concerned and scared tone of voice. Jama-P responded by telling me that he had indeed heard it. He then told me to go back and get Momoko and the others so that we could go check it out together. But I knew that if I did that, it would then probably be too late to get to the location of where the scream had come from. I had no choice, I had to go there alone. "I'm sorry Jama-P, but I think it would be a better idea if you go and inform Momoko, Yuri, and Hinagiku about this, I must go alone" I said in a serious tone of voice as I ran partway down the street and into an alleyway before Jama-P could even get a chance to disagree with my answer.

It was after I had checked the alleyway and I was completely sure that the coast was clear, I pulled out the Sword of Bluebell and raised it high above my head. I then said "Elegant Wedding Flower!" and about four to five seconds after I had said those three words, I had transformed into Angel Bluebell once again. Shortly after my transformation into Angel Bluebell had been completed, I began to run down the alleyway very fast, and right before I reached the end of the alleyway, I spread the angel wings on my back, and a split second later, I took off into the sky and when I was sure that I was high enough so that I would not be seen by anyone below, I then flew off in the direction of where the scream had come from.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>Zachycards: Once again I am very sorry to have to split this into two parts and to also end part one so soon, but I have been on a very tight college schedule lately. So I will see you all later.<p> 


	7. Pluie's final chance part 2

Zachycards: Once again here is the all too important disclaimer. I do not own anything in this story other than Angel Bluebell, the Sword of Bluebell and myself. I also do not own Wedding Peach in any way, any shape, or any other form, it will always belong to Nao Yazawa. Oh, and I am very very sorry for not being able to finish this chapter until now. I am very busy now since I am in college now, so do not expect there to be another chapter after this one for quite some time still. Oh, and before I move on and introduce the seventh chapter, I am going to say that this specific chapter has a good amount of detail that will tell and remind all of the readers that are reading this chapter that no matter how powerful you are on the inside and/or outside, you will sometimes require help on or from allies that are from the outside of a battle that you might be fighting in on your own. Now anyways, on with the seventh chapter.

Chapter 7: Pluie's Final Chance Part 2

It had been maybe not even a minute or more since I had taken off from the alleyway, and had flown off in the direction of where I had previously heard a loud scream. That, as I got closer to where it had originated from, was when I began to feel a big amount of negative devil waves of energy that, sure enough, were emanating from Momoko's house. "Oh my, I hope something bad didn't happen to Angel Celeste, because if that is the case, then this could be a very difficult battle for me, I just hope I can handle it" I said as I touched down in front of the door of Momoko's home.

But, it was when I had actually just gone through the front door, that I immediately heard a familiar voice say from somewhere ahead of me "I'm glad to see you could find your way here Angel Bluebell, I sure hope you know how to dodge and react just as quickly as you, and the other Love Angels had quickly humiliated me the way you did during our last two encounters, because it's now mostly due to your multiple interventions that I now only have one chance left to defeat you, and the other Love Angels before Reine Devila ends up "banishing me".

It was after Pluie had finished his speech that I decided to try to tell him why everything he was doing was for all of the wrong reasons. "Did it ever even once maybe occur to you that maybe you might be doing all of this for an absolutely non-sensible/sane reason?" I said/asked in a somewhat very irritated sounding tone of voice. But, it was after I had said that that Pluie immediately responded with what I had been fearing from the start, he ended up saying "Let's see if you can support yourself, because as far as I know, you have no way of contacting anyone of your Love Angel allies outside of this house to try and get them to support you". "Which reminds me, meet the last Love Angel that you will most likely ever see, Angel Celeste, destroy her!

It was then that my worst set of battle fears and circumstances had been completely realized. Because it was at that moment that I heard a somewhat altered, but still somewhat recognizable female voice say "As you wish Lord Pluie". And it was then that Angel Celeste appeared next to Lord Pluie and then literally fired what looked like a dark devil wave attack of sorts straight at me, which I barely managed to dodge and avoid completely. "Oh man, how am I supposed to get help without either Celeste or Lord Pluie noticing? It was then that I remembered that my Sword of Bluebell's Bluebell five petal flower shaped gem in the center of the handle, had allowed me to communicate with Limone temporarily during my first encounter with Pluie, I just hoped that I could do it again. I would need his help if i was going to get out of this fight both alive, and in one piece. So, it was with that thought in mind that I then unsheathed my Sword of Bluebell and mentally said into the Bluebell flower shaped gem in handle's center _"Limone, please help me in finding and contacting Wedding Peach, Angel Lily, Angel Daisy, and Angel Saliva about this urgent message, I am in a very tough battle right now, somehow, Pluie managed to gain full control and possession of Angel Celeste's form. Please get them here to Momoko's home as fast as you can, I don't know how much longer I can remain alive in this fight!" _

And it was meanwhile, in the Angel World, about maybe a second or two after I had finished relaying my very desperate call for help to Limone that he then wasted no time in quickly teleporting to Aphrodite's throne room after he had heard my "very desperate call for help" in its entirety. It was after Limone had informed Aphrodite of my "desperate situation with Pluie and Angel Celeste", and after he had been given permission to look for Jama-p and tell him to inform Wedding Peach and the others about "my very desperate and very dangerous predicament with Pliue and Angel Celeste" that Limone then began to descend down the crystal stairs that would take him to just outside the gates of Saint Honazono, which was where he would soon find Jama-p, and then, the other Love Angels.

Meanwhile, in the Human World, at the outside of the gates of Saint Honazono Campus, Jama-p was growing very worried about how I was currently fairing in locating where the scream had come from, and also whether I was currently in a very dangerous situation that required the other Love Angel's help. And it was, at that moment, while Jama-p was was still deep in thought, that he saw Limone appear right in front of him from the top of the crystal stairs. "Limone, what are you doing here, is there something going on that is requiring Lady Peach, Lady Lily, Lady Daisy, and Lady Salvia's assistance?" Jama-p asked him in a very concerned and worried sounding tone of voice. Limone responded to Jama-p's question by quickly saying to him that Pluie had taken control of Angel Celeste, and had used her to attack me, and that I had recently relayed a desperate message to him, telling him that I was doing my absolute best to stay alive, but I needed the other Love Angels to come and help me as fast as they possibly could, because their was not much time left to get their in time, before some bad stuff might end up happening to me, that would most likely have more negative results than any positive ones come out as a result of not getting to me in time to help me in my battle with Pluie. And it was after Limone had finished explaining all of this to Jama-p, that they then wasted no time in running off into the campus to find the Love Angels, and get then to me before it was too late.

To Be Continued…

Zachycards: Well there you have it, chapter 7 is finally done after so long. next chapter will be called "Pluie's Final Chance Part 3". As always, feel free to leave me a review, but as usual, no flames are allowed under any circumstances at all.


End file.
